


conversations overheard

by seren_ccd



Category: Northmen: A Viking Saga (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seren_ccd/pseuds/seren_ccd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hiddencait's prompt:  Asbjorn/Inghean #20 "Things you said that I wasn't meant to hear"</p>
            </blockquote>





	conversations overheard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiddencait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/gifts).



Asbjorn thunk his axe into the last of the woodpile and then bent to gather the logs he’d split. Glancing at the sky, he knew they’d be in for some snow later and he didn’t want to be without a good stock of supplies.

After dropping making sure the longhouse he shared with his comrades and Inghean was well-stocked, he headed towards the healer’s hut where he knew Inghean would be.

Something moved in his chest at the thought of seeing Inghean, of seeing that crooked smile of hers when he walked inside. Gunnar had been making fun of him for weeks.

“Just grab the woman and be done with it, boy,” he’d said. “I don’t why you’re playing the innocent lad. You know she’s all but yours any way.”

“She’s only just recovering from the shock of her father trading her life away,” Asbjorn said. “I’m not about to betray a trust.”

Gunnar had shaken his head. “You’ve been listening to that monk too much. On your head be it, then if someone else steps in.”

Asbjorn’s hands tightened on the logs, but he shook his head and moved closer to the hut; he could hear Conall and Inghean speaking.

“–wrong?” he heard Conall say.

“What? Nothing,” Inghean replied sounding distracted. “Why?”

“Well, you’ve stirred that broth and stared into space for the last quarter of an hour,” Conall said laughing. “Something’s clearly on your mind.”

“It’s nothing,” Inghean said as Asbjorn came to stop beside the door and while he knew it was wrong of him, he hesitated to see if she’d elaborate. “I simply was thinking of things that most likely won’t happen.”

“Would one of these things be our fearless Northman?” Conall asked.

“No,” Inghean said quickly, before sighing. “Yes. Damn him.” Abjorn frowned. “I don’t know what to do to convince him to just…do something.”

“Well, you know how they are, they aren’t exactly subtle,” Conall said. “Perhaps you need to hit him with something.”

“I’m not hitting him with anything,” she said and Asbjorn could almost hear her roll her eyes. “I just want him to, oh, I don’t know - throw me over his shoulder and carry me off or something equally dramatic.”

Asbjorn nearly dropped the firewood where he stood, as it was, his vision swam with the image Inghean’d described and he squeezed his eyes shut before screwing his courage to the sticking place and kicking open the door.

Conall and Inghean whirled around to see him. He noticed that Conall looked smug and wondered how long the monk had known he was at the door. Inghean looked startled and a lovely pink flush filled her cheeks.

He dropped the firewood by the hearth and then strode over to her. She stared up at him with wide eyes. Asbjorn smirked slightly and said, “Do you have much more to do here?”

“No,” she said slowly. “I was about to head home. Why?”

“Just asking,” he said. “And I can save you the bother of walking.”

“What do you - Asbjorn!” Her voice rang in his ear as he bent down and lifted her over his shoulder. “What are you–? You shouldn’t listen at doorways, you know!”

“But you hear the best things,” he said as he nodded to Conall who was outright laughing. “I can put you down, if you want?”

She swatted at his arse. “Don’t you dare, northman. Take me to bed. Now.”

Asbjorn grinned and did just that.


End file.
